


You really do love me

by RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Claire is a bitch in this (sorry), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protective Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: Sergey tells Max he won't have a seat next year, Max his reaction is unexpected





	You really do love me

Max gasped at what Sergey said, this couldn't be true.

“You're joking right?” Max tried to laugh it off.

“No, Williams signed George and Robert, not me. I won't be in Formula One next year.”

“This can’t be true.” 

“It is Max, and I can't change it.”

Max balled his fist and stood up ready to walk out of the room. “Oh I swear to god-" 

“Max no.” Sergey tried to stop him.

But it was too late, Max was already on his way to the Williams garage. Sergey trailed after him, having difficulty to keep up with Max's fast pace.

“I'm gonna break the whole hospitality down and I won't stop till they give you a contract.” Max muttered.

“Max, please no.” Sergey tried to stop him again, but Max just simply ignored or didn't hear him.

Daniel was talking to Lance in the Williams hospitality and saw his furious teammate making his way to the hospitality. He tried to stop him but got rudely pushed away by Max. “I’m sorry.” Sergey mouthed to Dan.

“How the fuck do you hold up with him, having him as my teammate is already hard enough.” Daniel laughed. 

“I have no idea.” Sergey said, already running towards Max again.

Max was on his way to Claire’s office, shoving away everyone or anything that came in his way. Sergey was still trailing behind him, trying to keep up with him. Max barged through the door leading to Claire’s office. “But it was locked, how?” Sergey muttered.

“Ehm, Max? What are you doing here?” Claire asked, clearly surprised.

“You give my boyfriend a contract or I’ll make sure you regret not giving him one.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“Yes my boyfriend, wasn’t I clear?”

“Who is your boyfriend then?” Claire asked not understanding this whole situation.

“Me.” Sergey shyly popped up from behind Max.

“You two are a couple?”

“Yes we are, you didn’t know?” The Dutchman said.

“Max, we wanted to keep it private you know?”

This caused Max to calm down a little, he finally realized what he was actually doing. “Oh shit.”

“I do not approve of that.” Claire sternly said. “I’m glad I didn’t give you the contract.”

Before Sergey could say anything Max grabbed his hand and spoke up. “You are not in a position to tell us who to love or not.” Max pulled Sergey closer. “She’s not worth our time let’s go.” 

Before Max and Sergey were out of the office Claire muttered something, which she thought no one heard. “You just called us losers?” Max turned around. “You’re the loser here.” Max fought the urge to just smack her head against the wall, but calmed down once he saw Sergey was on the verge of tears. 

He hugged him close. “Remember I love you.” Sergey eyed the Williams hospitality and let out a small chuckle. “You really do.”

Max held his arm around Sergey while they walked out of the Williams hospitality. They wanted to walk to Max’s drivers room, but walked into Daniel on their way there. “And how did it go? Does he have the seat, or did you break that whole room down?” Daniel asked.

“That bitch-“ Max tried to say but got cut off by Sergey. “Max!” “The not so nice woman doesn’t approve of us so she said she’s glad she didn’t give Sergey the seat.” Max scoffed.

“And what did you say back?” Daniel asked. “I think Max was ready to kill her but luckily he held himself back.” Sergey laughed, relaxing a little. 

“The bitch-“ Max tried to say again, but he saw Sergey’s stern look. 

“I love the two of you together.” Daniel smirked. “My little teammate is finally tamed.”

“I’m not little, I’m two centimetres taller than you.” Max scoffed. “You’re still little.” Daniel said petting Max’s hair and walking away after.

“I’m not little, right Sergey?” 

“Max you are little, don’t deny it.” 

Max crossed his arms, and pouted. Sergey gave Max a kiss on his lips, "Still love you tho."

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction so sorry if I offended anyone with Claire not approving of Max and Sergey


End file.
